Śpiący Królewicz
by DaiHelsing
Summary: MovieBased. Sequel 'Detronizacji Królowej Lodu'. Alice próbuje zrozumieć uczucia, jakie żywi do Carlosa. Oboje muszą jednak stawić czoła groźnemu niebezpieczeństwu. Czy złe przeczucia Alice sprawdzą się? Czy zdoła uratować ukochanego? CarlosAlice. Dla T.
1. Chapter 1

Carlos Olivera potrafił spać jak nikt inny. Zawsze miał mocny, spokojny sen. Jeśli ktoś wątpi w prawdziwość metafory „kamienny sen", powinien mieć okazję spotkać Carlosa. Od kiedy go poznałam, byłam pod wrażeniem tego, jak głęboki może być jego sen. Sam zwykł chwalić się, że „potrafi spać tak efektywnie, że w dwie godziny będzie tak wypoczęty, jak ktoś inny po całej przespanej nocy". I ja mu wierzyłam.

Wnętrze wojskowego Hammera było duszne i gorące. Siedziałam przy otwartym oknie i z radością chwytałam każdy mocniejszy podmuch chłodnego wiatru. Fantamas prowadził z wprawą, jaką tylko mogą pochwalić się kierowcy z długoletnim stażem. Naprzeciwko mnie z głową opartą o ścianę samochodu spał Carlos. Nie przeszkadzało mu gorąco, duchota i głośno płynąca z radia „Sweet Home Alabama"; nawet kamizelki sobie nie rozpiął. Obok mnie siedział Motorek nucąc cicho i wydłubując sobie brud spod paznokci, co wyraźnie wprawiało w obrzydzenie siedzącą naprzeciw niego Jill. Uśmiechnęłam się na ten obrazek, co podobno robię bardzo rzadko. Nagle samochód wjechał na jakiś wybój, bo mocno nami zatelepało. Głowa Carlosa oderwała się od ściany i mężczyzna chwiejąc się lekko na kolejnym wyboju, osunął się na Jill, lądując z nosem w jej prawej piersi. Oczywiście, nawet się nie obudził. Kobieta spojrzała na niego, marszcząc brwi i spróbowała się uwolnić spod nieoczekiwanego ciężaru. Uniosła ramiona do góry. Głowa Carlosa zsunęła się na jej kolana. Motorek zachichotał.

- Może spróbuj go obudzić – rzucił wyraźnie rozbawiony.

- Bardzo śmieszne. – Jill wyglądała na rozłoszczoną; wszelkie napomknięcia o budzeniu Carlosa funkcjonowały w naszej drużynie jako świetne dowcipy, a prawdziwe próby wyrwania go z Krainy Snów opowiadano sobie jako anegdoty, zawsze kwitowane wybuchem śmiechu ze strony słuchaczy.

Jill spojrzała na mnie błagalnie. Wzruszyłam ramionami.

- Alice, kochanie, może zamienimy się miejscami? – zapytała niemal błagalnie, ale w jej głosie wyczułam jakby nutkę fałszu.

- Mnie tutaj dobrze. – Swoją odpowiedź zaakcentowałam wychyleniem ręki przez okno; podmuch powietrza rozwiał mi lekko włosy, przynosząc przyjemne orzeźwienie.

- Jak sobie chcesz. – Jill zrezygnowała dosyć szybko, czego raczej się po niej nie spodziewałam. Czyżby zaistniała sytuacja wcale jej nie przeszkadzała? Gdyby tak nie było, po prostu zepchnęłaby Carlosa ze swoich kolan albo odepchnęła go z powrotem pod ścianę. Podobał jej się? Jeśli tak, to chyba dopiero teraz się z tym zdradziła. Nieznacznie, ale zawsze. Kto się czubi – a nikt nie kłócił się tak, jak Jill z Carlosem – ten się lubi. Czyżby głupkowato rymujące się powiedzonko było prawdziwe? Powinnam być chyba zazdrosna. Zwłaszcza po wczorajszej nocy. Ale nie byłam. Królowa Lodu wróciła? A może jestem zbyt pewna swoich wdzięków?...

Z zamyślenia wyrwało mnie niespodziewane zatrzymanie się samochodu. I dobrze, bo kto wie, do jakich doszłabym wniosków?...

- Co jest? – Motorek przechylił się nad oparciem siedzenia i spojrzał przez przednią szybę.

- Szef się nagle zatrzymał. – Fantomas otworzył drzwi i wyskoczył z samochodu prawie dokładnie w momencie, kiedy Kosiarz wysiadł ze swojego i ruszył w naszą stronę.

Motorek sięgnął do klamki i otworzył rozsuwane drzwi. Chłopak wyszedł na zewnątrz; niewiele myśląc, poszłam jego śladem.

- Co się stało, szefie? – krzyknął Motorek, kiedy znaleźliśmy się obok Fantomasa. Kosiarz podszedł nerwowym krokiem. Spojrzał na nas spode łba.

- Gdzie Olivera? – syknął.

- Śpi – odpowiedział ostrożnie Motorek, bojąc się reakcji szefa.

- Kurwa! – Reakcja była dokładnie taka, jak się spodziewaliśmy. – Kurwa, nie ma co robić, tylko spać?!

- Odsypia nocną wartę, szefie. – Fantomas próbował usprawiedliwić kolegę; miał zresztą słuszność.

- Jasne, jasne. Budzić mi go! Samochód nawalił.

Fantomas jęknął. Ostatnio ciągle mieliśmy jakieś problemy z naszymi maszynami, ale mieliśmy także Carlosa, naszego nadwornego mechanika. Podczas ostatniej awarii Carlos tłumaczył, że powodem kłopotów jest piasek: piasek w silniku, piasek w akumulatorze, piasek w baku, ba, nawet piasek w schowku na mapy, co Kosiarz skomentował: „Ja mam nawet piasek w gaciach, ale nie psuję się co dwadzieścia kilometrów. A poza tym, te samochody nawet po Saharze powinny zapierdalać bez zarzutu", ucinając wszelkie podejrzenia co do winy pustynnego piasku. Ja tam jednak stawiałam na piasek.

Motorek wrócił się do naszego samochodu.

- Jill, budź Śpiącego Królewicza! – zakomenderował rozbawiony.

- Sam se go, kurwa, budź! – Padło z głębi Hammera.

- Co to znowu za szopka?! – Kosiarz poszedł w stronę naszego auta; ruszyłam za nim.

Jill wysunęła się spod Carlosa, który teraz spał wygodnie na podwójnym siedzeniu i wyskoczyła za zewnątrz.

- Śpi – powiedziała, krzyżując ramiona na piersiach.

- To akurat widzę. – Kosiarz wyglądał na naprawdę wkurzonego.

Weszłam do środka i niewiele myśląc, sięgnęłam do klamki.

- Obudzę go – rzuciłam, zamykając odsuwane drzwi; zamek szczęknął lekko, a grube, pancerne drzwi oddzieliły mnie od zdziwionych towarzyszy, ich zaciekawionych spojrzeń i niewygodnych pytań.

Nachyliłam się nad Carlosem. Mężczyzna spał na plecach z ramieniem pod głową; druga ręka wisiała bezwładnie w powietrzu. Wyglądał wyjątkowo uroczo. I bezbronnie.

Sięgnęłam ręką do jego spodni i rozpięłam guzik, a potem ostrożnie rozsunęłam rozporek.

- Carlos – szepnęłam – ty tu sobie śpisz w najlepsze, a ktoś by mógł tak sobie ciebie zgwałcić...

Spojrzałam rozbawiona mężczyźnie w twarz i znieruchomiałam. Patrzyły na mnie jego duże, brązowe oczy. Wyglądał na zupełnie rozbudzonego. Rzucił mi pytające spojrzenie; cofnęłam rękę.

- Co się dzieje? – zapytał. – Co chciałaś zrobić?

- Jak to: co? Obudzić cię.

- W jaki sposób? – Uśmiechnął się zawadiacko.

- Teraz to już nieważne, bo nie śpisz.

- Mogę zasnąć, a wtedy…

Nie dowiedziałam się, co może stać się „wtedy", bo drzwi rozsunęły się, pociągnięte gwałtownie silną ręką. Carlos podniósł się na siedzeniu, zapinając spodnie. Na szczęście zrobił to dość dyskretnie.

- Jesteś cudotwórczynią, Al! – wykrzyknął Motorek, bijąc brawo.

- Taa, chwała ci na wieki – mruknął Kosiarz. – Olivera, robota czeka.

- Znowu zepsułeś samochód, szefie? – zapytał Carlos, wyskakując na piasek.

Kosiarz zgromił go wzrokiem, ale nic nie odpowiedział. Szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę stojącego nieopodal Hammera. Carlos wzruszył ramionami i przeciągnął się. Przeczesał włosy palcami i otarł wargi kątem dłoni.

- Gorąco – rzucił, rozsuwając kamizelkę. Zsunął ją z ramion i wrzucił do środka samochodu.

- Co za odkrycie, Olivera – syknęła Jill.

- Moja piękna Jill. – Carlos spojrzał na nią z uśmiechem. – Mniej jadu, mniej jadu, a znajdziesz przyjaciół.

Jill prychnęła i wróciła do auta. Spojrzałam na Carlosa. Podchwycił mój wzrok.

- Moja piękna Alice.

- Co za oryginalność – roześmiałam się.

- Moja najpiękniejsza Alice.

- No już lepiej.

Stojący obok Motorek zachichotał.

Carlos przeciągnął się jeszcze raz i ściągnął z siebie koszulkę. Ją także wrzucił do auta i powoli ruszył w stronę Kosiarza, stojącego za otwartą maską i kłócącego się o coś z Sharkiem. Przez chwilę patrzyłam na seksownie umięśnione plecy i pośladki opięte lekko ciemnym materiałem wojskowych spodni. Nagle obok mnie stanęła Jill. Przez ramię miała przewieszony brązowy koc.

- Chodź podziwiać widoki – rzuciła lekkim tonem z nutką ironii; nie musiałam pytać, jakie widoki.

- Jesteśmy na pustyni – Motorek podreptał za nami, nie łapiąc prawdziwego sensu słów Jill – tu wszystko wygląda tak samo.

Jill rozłożyła koc jakieś dwa metry od otwartej maski samochodu, przy którym grzebał pochylony Carlos. Usiadła, podsuwając kolana pod brodę i poklepała dłonią miejsce obok siebie. Usiadłam posłusznie, ale po chwili położyłam się wygodnie z ramionami pod głową. Spojrzałam w niebo. Czysty błękit. Słońce było za naszymi plecami, dlatego wszyscy rzucaliśmy długie, nieco karykaturalne cienie.

- Carlos bez koszulki: dziesięć na dziesięć! – Jill roześmiała się wdzięcznie gdzieś nade mną.

- Nowy pasek klinowy: trzydzieści dolców, dobry mechanik: dwieście dolarów, zobaczyć Jill bez koszulki: bezcenne! - Carlos także roześmiał się w głos; reszta ochoczo mu powtórowała, oprócz mnie.

Podniosłam się. Jill siedziała po turecku, opierając łokcie o kolana. Na splecionych palcach oparła brodę. Wpatrywała się w Carlosa. A raczej w jego zgrabny tyłek i wąskie, męskie biodra.

Tak, Jill leciała na Carlosa. Nie miałam już ku temu żadnych wątpliwości.

Przyjrzałam się bliżej kobiecie. Była ładna, bardzo ładna. Typ modelki. Takie zawsze miały wzięcie.

Westchnęłam. Byłam o krok przed nią: wczorajszą noc spędziłam z Carlosem i zdaje się, że nie tylko ja czułam się zaspokojona.

Szeregowy Olivera spodobał mi się od razu. Był dokładnie w moim typie. Facet, sto procent testosteronu. Podręcznikowy przykład ludzkiego samca. Przystojniak. Od początku ciągnęło mnie do niego, a to zainteresowanie na szczęście nie okazało się jednostronne. Po tym, jak umarłam… bo nie mam żadnych wątpliwości, że umarłam, i grzebali w moim DNA, nie usunęli genów odpowiedzialnych za libido, ale jakby uśpili je. Dopiero ostatnia noc jakoś je „obudziła". Na szczęście nie spały tak mocno, jak zwykle śpi Carlos.


	2. Chapter 2

- No! – Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie głos Carlosa; mężczyzna klasnął w dłonie. – Po przekopaniu się przez blisko kilogramową warstwę piasku, stwierdzam, że poszedł pasek klinowy.

- Też mi nowość – prychnął Kosiarz. – Wymieniaj. Naprawiaj. I jedziemy dalej.

- Jest mały problem, sir.

- Wiesz, Olivera, że nienawidzę tego słowa na „pe".

- Wiem, sir. Nie mamy już zapasowych pasków.

- Słucham?! Bez żartów, Olivera.

- Oczywiście, bez żartów. Mieliśmy dwa paski, ale to było tydzień temu. Wtedy auto siadło i musiałem założyć nowy pasek, trzy dni później wymieniłem pasek na nowy w drugim samochodzie. Zostało zero, słownie: zero pasków klinowych.

- Szlag by to, kurwa!

- To prawda. – Carlos kiwnął głową. – To prawda.

- Jakieś pomysły? – Kosiarz zwrócił się twarzą do nas. Uniósł brwi.

Carlos z udaną nieśmiałością podniósł rękę do góry niczym grzeczny uczeń w szkole.

- Olivera, proszę. – Kosiarz nawet na niego nie spojrzał.

- Możemy czymś zastąpić pasek i spróbować dojechać do najbliższego miasta. W jeden samochód się nie zapakujemy, więc nie mamy wyjścia.

- A ile mamy do najbliższego miasta? Jesteśmy, kurwa, na środku pustyni!

Carlos odchrząknął i podniósł dłoń do góry, wyraźnie coś wskazując. Wszystkie oczy powędrowały za jego opaloną ręką. Z trudem powstrzymałam śmiech. Z piasku wystawał duży drogowskaz. Na zardzewiałym metalu widać było wytarte nieco czarne litery: ANGEL VALLEY, 20 KM. Przez chwilę panowało milczenie.

- Niech będzie – powiedział wyraźnie zbity z tropu Kosiarz. – Rób, co masz robić, Olivera.

- Dzięki, szefie. – Carlos wytarł umorusane smarem dłonie w spodnie i ruszył powoli w naszą stronę.

Zatrzymał się nad Jill i spojrzał na kobietę.

- Jill, kochanie, słyszałaś naszą rozmowę, prawda? Potrzebujemy czegoś, co zastąpi pasek klinowy.

- No i? – Jill posłała mi zdziwione spojrzenie. – Jak mogę wam pomóc?

- Miałaś… Widziałam u ciebie takie beżowe stringi, jakby imitację skóry…

Zapanowała cisza. Jill poruszyła się niespokojnie.

- „U mnie"? Nie: „na mnie"? – zapytała w końcu nerwowo, jakby poruszony został właśnie temat tabu. W sumie to chyba tak było.

- U ciebie. Potrzebuję ich. Świetnie zastąpią pasek. Daję za to głowę.

- Możliwe, ale jest mały problem.

- Szef nie lubi tego słowa na „pe".

- Wiem, wiem. Tylko faktycznie jest mały problem, bo wspomniane stringi mam dziś na sobie.

Carlos roześmiał się wesoło.

- Też mi problem. Ściągniesz je i po kłopocie.

- Nie chce mi się. Sam je ze mnie ściągnij.

Flirtująca Jill, to ci nowość.

- Ja to zrobię! – zaoferował się entuzjastycznie Motorek.

- Spadaj, mały. – Fantomas wyciągnął wojskowy scyzoryk i otworzył go; podszedł do Jill i uklęknął obok niej. – Pani pozwoli.

Mężczyzna sięgnął po wąską gumkę od jej stringów, wystającą wyraźnie ze spodni tuż nad jej biodrem i przeciął ją nożykiem. Gumka pękła z cichym trzaskiem. To samo zrobił z gumką z drugiej strony i pociągnął za nią, wyciągając ze spodni zdumionej Jill jasnobrązowe, skąpe majtki.

- Sprytnie – skomentował Shark – ale mogła się sama rozebrać.

- Tak, najlepiej tutaj. – Kosiarz roześmiał się głucho.

- Szowiniści – syknęła Jill, poprawiają spodnie. – I żeby któremuś nie przyszło do głowy, żeby wąchać moje majtki. Łeb odstrzelę!

- Przejrzałaś nas, Jill. – Carlos zrobił zbolałą minę. – Bez dwóch zdań.

Wziął od Fantomasa majtki i wrócił do auta. Przez chwilę grzebał w silniku.

Jill przeklinała cicho pod nosem. Dobrze jej tak, pomyślałam z dziwną satysfakcją.

- Gotowe – zakomunikował w końcu dumny z siebie Carlos. – Do Aniołkowa dojedziemy.

- Oby, oby – westchnął Kosiarz, ocierając dłonią spocone czoło.

Wróciliśmy zgodnie do naszych aut. Tym razem jednak naburmuszona Jill usiadła obok Motorka. Carlos rozsiadł się na siedzeniu obok mnie. Jego kolano stuknęło lekko o moje. Fantomas odpalił auto.

Jechaliśmy bez problemów jakąś godzinę, aż wreszcie za oknami zamajaczyły budynki. Wjechaliśmy na częściowo przysypaną piaskiem główną ulicę niewielkiego miasteczka. Wyglądało na dawno opuszczone.

- No, to rozumiem. – Fantomas zatrzymał auto.

Spojrzałam przez okno. Kosiarz zatrzymał swój wóz przed nami na parkingu zaraz pod zbudowanym na modłę Dzikiego Zachodu budynkiem. SALOON – głosił wyblakły napis nad drzwiami. Wysiedliśmy z auta. W naszą stronę ruszyli Kosiarz, Hannibal, Shark i Moody.

- Plan jest taki – zaczął Kosiarz poważnym tonem – bierzemy broń, rozdzielamy się i idziemy na zwiady. Do zmierzchu zostały jakieś dwie godziny, więc o zmroku spotkamy się w tym miejscu. Szukamy: samochodów, ewentualnie warsztatów i pasków klinowych, broni, kanistrów z benzyną, bo benzyny nigdy nie za wiele. Jedzenie i picie, jak mniemam, znajdziemy w tym poczciwym saloonie. Jeśli nie, cóż, wtedy będziemy się martwić… Dobra, do roboty. Alice pójdzie z Motorkiem na północ. – Ruchem ręki wskazał kierunek. - Carlos, ty z Jill na południe, tylko się nie pozabijajcie. Shark z Moody'm na wschód, pan doktor niech porozgląda się za jakąś apteką, bo aspiryna się skończyła…. Hannibal, idziesz ze mną. Fantomas zostaje tutaj.

Jak zwykle obyło się bez dyskusji, bo każdy z nas wiedział, że z szefem dyskutować nie wolno. Nawet niezadowolona Jill nie powiedziała ani słowa.

Motorek wziął potężną spluwę i stanął obok mnie. Sprawdziłam, czy moje pistolety są na swoim miejscu za paskiem i ruszyłam przed siebie. Chłopak dreptał obok mnie. Szliśmy jakiś kwadrans, kiedy Motorek odezwał się.

- Myślisz, że coś tu jest? No wiesz, jacyś Chodziarze?...

- Raczej nie i lepiej żeby tak było.

Znowu zapanowało milczenie. Szliśmy rozglądając się uważnie. Miasteczko z pewnością było kiedyś rajem dla poszukiwaczy złota. Teraz było opuszczonym cmentarzyskiem. Szkieletem dawnego miasta. Nigdzie nie było śladu samochodów. Możliwe, że mieszkańcy uciekli samochodami?...

- Co wy takiego widzicie w Carlosie? – Pytanie padło nagle, odrywając mnie od myśli.

- To znaczy? – Spojrzałam na mojego towarzysza.

- No, tak… ogólnie. Przystojny jest?

- Chyba tak – odpowiedziałam ostrożnie; nie chciałam zdradzić się ze swoimi uczuciami.

- Ja też słyszałem nieraz, że jestem przystojny i co z tego? Na mnie nikt nie leci.

- Bo nie ma kto.

- Jesteś… ty, no i Jill.

- I mamy na ciebie lecieć?

- Nie, no! To nie tak. Tylko… co ma Carlos, czego ja nie mam?

Dziwne pytanie. Zamyśliłam się. Może moje serce? Może Carlos ma moje serce i moją… miłość? Bo jak inaczej nazwać to dziwne uczucie w dole brzucha i kłucie w sercu?... Podnieceniem?... Nie, to miłość.

- Nie wiem – odpowiedziałam w końcu.

- A ja wiem: jakieś dziesięć lat więcej. Po prostu kobiety wolą dojrzalszych mężczyzn. Myślą, że są super w łóżku i w ogóle. Sranie w banie!

Nagle kątem oka dostrzegłam ruch. Wyjęłam broń i strzeliłam bez wahania. Moim łupem okazał się spory, czarny szczur. Motorek gwizdnął przez zęby.

- Niezły strzał.

Przez kolejne półtorej godziny kręciliśmy się po mieście, które okazało się większe niż sądziliśmy. Motorek ustrzelił osiem szczurów, ja jedenaście. Niby marnowanie amunicji, ale jaka zabawa. Kiedy zaczęło się ściemniać, ruszyliśmy w drogę powrotną. W saloonie świeciły się światła, więc od razu weszliśmy do środka. Przy stolikach siedzieli Shark i Moody, za barem stał Fantomas.

- Krwawej Mary? – zapytał na nasz widok.

Z głębi pomieszczenia przyszedł Kosiarz. Musiał dopiero co wziąć prysznic, bo na jego torsie lśniły krople.

- I jak? – zapytał.

- Ja – osiem, Alice – jedenaście – rzucił Motorek. – Szczurów, dorodnych szczurów. Samochodów żadnych, warsztatu nie znaleźliśmy. Bida z nędzą.

- U nas tak samo. – Kosiarz podrapał się po policzku pokrytym kilkudniowym zarostem.

- Carlos i Jill jeszcze nie wrócili? – zapytałam.

- Mam nadzieję, że się nie pozabijali… - mruknął Kosiarz, sadowiąc się na wysokim taborecie przy barze.

- To znaczy, że nie – wyjaśnił mi Motorek i podreptał do stolika; zajął wolne krzesło.

Odpięłam pasek z bronią i przewiesiłam go przez najbliższe oparcie krzesła.

- Twój plecak leży w korytarzu. – Kosiarz ruchem ręki wskazał nieoświetloną część pomieszczenia. – Możesz wziąć prysznic, jeśli chcesz. Mają niezłą łazienkę dla gości. All inclusive.

- Dzięki, ale nie. Poczekam na Carlosa – wypaliłam, zanim zdążyłam ugryźć się w język.

- Bez Carlosa ani rusz – zachichotał Fantomas.

- Nawet pod prysznic – rzucił złośliwie Shark.

- Znowu ten Carlos! – zajęczał z udaną desperacją Motorek.

- Dajcie spokój – machnęłam ręką z rezygnacją. – Dzieci, jak dzieci.

Odpowiedział mi śmiech. Osunęłam się na wolne krzesło i położyłam nogi na zakurzonym stole. Wpatrzyłam się w mocno wytarte czubki moich brązowych, wysokich butów.


	3. Chapter 3

Carlos, gdzie jesteś?

Czułam niepokój, w mojej głowie powstawały najróżniejsze scenariusze. Od najgorszego, że oboje zginęli, co pod wieloma względami wydawało się raczej niemożliwe, biorąc pod uwagę zwinność i celność Carlosa i szybkość Jill, po nie mniej gorsze, że oto zaszyli się gdzieś w jakimś zacisznym miejscu, żeby oddawać się urokom pośpiesznego, namiętnego seksu. To było możliwe. Jill nosiło dzisiaj jak kotkę podczas rui, a i Carlos mógł stęsknić się za rozkoszą, jaką niesie tylko bycie naprawdę blisko z piękną kobietą. Poczułam nieprzyjemne ukłucie w piersi.

Zazdrość? Więc to jednak miłość.

Miłość. Śmieszne słowo. Dla każdego oznacza coś innego.

Spuściłam nogi na podłogę i podeszłam do barku. Fantomas wszedł w swoją rolę, bo stał z miną znawcy technik barmanów i czyścił jakąś szklankę zszarzałą ściereczką. Usiadłam obok Kosiarza, który popijał coś z kubka. Kawę, jak podpowiedział mi mój nos. Już miałam poprosić o kubek mocnej czarnej, kiedy drzwi do lokalu skrzypnęły głośno i przeciągle. Odwróciłam się. Przepuszczając Jill po gentlemeńsku przodem, do pomieszczenia wszedł Carlos. Oboje wymienili ostatnie zdania, kończąc jakąś rozmowę. Kobieta roześmiała się wdzięcznie, a mężczyzna jej powtórował. Wyglądało na to, że byli w dobrych humorach.

Kosiarz pierwszy zareagował, mierząc rozanieloną parkę groźnym wzrokiem.

- Olivera, „o zmierzchu" znaczy „o zmierzchu", zgadza się?

- Tak, sir. – Carlos udając skruchę, zrzucił kamizelkę i razem z bronią odłożył ją na blat obok mojego paska. – Ale… zabłądziliśmy.

Stolik obok mnie wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem.

- Więc to tak się teraz nazywa! – zakrzyknął rozbawiony Shark.

- Panowie, panowie! – Carlos uspokajająco uniósł ręce do góry. – Jakkolwiek dwuznacznie to zabrzmiało, naprawdę zabłądziliśmy.

- Miasteczko jest większe niż sądziliśmy. – Jill ściągnęła z siebie bluzę; jej biały podkoszulek był dziwnie wymięty. – Krążyliśmy i krążyliśmy. Cudem trafiliśmy tutaj.

Zmierzyłam ją wzrokiem. Czy te rumieńce na policzkach to pamiątka po nieziemskim szczytowaniu czy może to po prostu efekt chłodnego wiatru?... Spojrzałam na Carlosa. Wyglądał normalnie. Podszedł do baru.

- Krwawą Mary – rzucił tonem stałego klienta i spojrzał na mnie; jego seksowne usta rozszerzyły się w uśmiechu. – Tęskniłaś, Alice?

Zmarszczyłam brwi.

- Jeszcze jak! – Usłyszałam rozbawiony głos Sharka. – Nawet prysznicu bez ciebie wziąć nie chciała.

- Naprawdę, kochanie? – zapytał Carlos przymilnie i nim zdążyłam cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, jego ciepłe wargi musnęły moją skroń. – Jestem już, możemy działać.

Zerwałam się ze swojego miejsca jak oparzona. Bez słowa zniknęłam w korytarzu. Chwyciłam plecak i weszłam do łazienki, zamykając za sobą drzwi, klucza w zamku jednak nie przekręciłam.

Łazienka okazała się naprawdę niezła tak, jak mówił Kosiarz. Szary marmur wyglądał bardzo elegancko i luksusowo. Pomieszczenie miał kształt prostokąta. Naprzeciwko drzwi było duże okno z mlecznego szkła. Po lewej stronie stała futurystyczna kabina prysznicowa w kształcie futerału na lornetkę, a obok niej umywalka z lustrem, zaś po prawej w podłodze ział duży, prostokątny otwór będący wanną.

Skusiłam się na kąpiel, dlatego rzuciłam plecak pod ścianę i podeszłam do wanny. Odkręciłam czerwony kurek bez nadziei na gorącą wodę, ale strumień okazał się przyjemnie ciepły. Opłukałam dawno nie używany marmurowy zbiornik i zatkałam odpływ gumowym korkiem ze srebrnym łańcuszkiem. Usiadłam na brzegu wanny i sięgnęłam do sznurówek. Dopiero teraz dostrzegłam stojące obok mnie plastykowe buteleczki. Szampon, płyn do kąpieli, sól o zapachu morskim, peeling brzoskwiniowy. Niezłe wyposażenie. Podniosłam płyn do kąpieli. Data ważności upłynęła pół roku temu, ale byłam gotowa zaryzykować. Zapach róży.

Ściągnęłam buty i odstawiłam je pod ścianę, wpychając do środka skarpety. Wstałam i ściągnęłam z siebie spodnie. To samo zrobiłam z t-shirtem. Ubrania rzuciłam niedbale na podłogę i boso w samych majtkach ruszyłam w stronę lustra. Było zakurzone, przetarłam je więc dłonią i zobaczyłam swoje niewyraźne odbicie. Patrzyły na mnie czujne, niebieskie oczy. Były dziwnie puste i smutne tak, jakby wcale nie szalała we mnie burza uczuć. Westchnęłam i wróciłam do wanny, która zdążyła się wypełnić w całości wodą. Dolałam sobie płynu i zmąciłam wodę dłonią. Biała, puszysta piana pojawiła się od razu. Dawno nie miałam takiego luksusu. Kąpiel. Już sama nazwa brzmiała cudownie po tych wszystkich trudach podróży. Ściągnęłam majtki i ostrożnie weszłam do wody. Niezbyt ciepła, ale bardzo przyjemna. Zanurzyłam się cała, kładąc się na dnie. Leżałam tak do momentu aż zabrakło mi powietrza. Wnurzyłam się i zebrałam włosy z twarzy. Otworzyłam oczy.

Przede mną stał Carlos. Na jego twarzy malował się zawadiacki uśmieszek.

- Dlaczego na mnie nie poczekałaś? – zapytał z udanym wyrzutem, siadając na podłodze obok.

- Długo tu jesteś? – zapytałam, siadając na dnie wanny i opierając się plecami o jej brzeg; piana zakrywała całkowicie moje ciało oprócz ramion.

- Ty podglądałaś mnie, więc teraz moja kolej. – Zanurzył dłoń w wodzie i zebrał pianę, a potem śmiesznie zdmuchnął ją z powrotem do wanny.

Założyłam nogę na nogę i wystawiłam je z wody, opierając piętę o brzeg zaraz obok mężczyzny. Ten ruch nie uszedł uwadze Carlosa, bo od razu sięgnął dłonią do mojej łydki i przesuwając palcami po mokrej skórze, uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

- Czy ty i Jill… - zaczęłam nerwowo; ciekawość zżerała mnie niczym jakiś pasożyt.

- Co ja i Jill? – zapytał niewinnym tonem.

- Byliście razem?

- Na zwiadach? Tak, przecież szef nas tak podzielił.

- Przestań! Wiesz, o co mi chodzi!

Wiedział, ale specjalnie się ze mną droczył.

- Czy to zazdrość przemawia przez ciebie, Al?

Nigdy jakoś nie lubiłam tego „Al". Prychnęłam.

- A więc jednak. Skoro tak, wiedz, że nie rzuciłem się na Jill, kiedy zniknęliśmy za pierwszym zakrętem. Do niczego nie doszło. Zresztą, Jill nie zdradzała na mnie najmniejszej ochoty, a i ja nie naciskałem. Poza tym – znowu przesunął palcami po mojej łydce – mam ciebie, moją najpiękniejszą Alice…

Uśmiechnęłam. To właśnie chciałam usłyszeć.

- Wiesz – zaczął nadal głaszcząc moją nogę – powiedziałem chłopakom, że idę się zdrzemnąć, więc z łaski swojej, bądź cicha…

Zachichotałam.

Carlos zostawił moją nogę i położył się na brzuchu wzdłuż dłuższego brzegu wanny. Jedno ramię położył sobie pod głową, zaś drugie wyciągnął i zanurkował nim pod wodę. Poczułam dotyk jego palców na swoim pępku. Jego dłoń przesunęła się niżej. Spojrzałam mu w oczy i nasze spojrzenia spotkały się. Uśmiechnął się zawadiacko i nie odrywając wzroku od moich oczu, wsunął dłoń między moje uda. Moje ciało zareagowało od razu. Po chwili poczułam, jak wsunął we mnie kciuk. Miał wprawne palce, których ruchy powoli i nieubłagalnie doprowadzały mnie od ekstazy. Przygryzłam usta, zaczęłam drżeć, co najwyraźniej było dla niego znakiem do przyśpieszenia ruchów. Kiedy balansowałam na granicy niemal bolesnego podniecenia i cudownego szczytowania, chwyciłam jego dłoń pod wodą i przycisnęłam ją do swojej kobiecości. Orgazm przeszył mnie niczym błyskawica, zalewając falą ciepła i rozkoszy. Jęknęłam. Carlos roześmiał się łagodnie. I wtedy chwyciłam go pod ramię i pociągnęłam do wody. Wpadł do wanny z głośnym pluskiem, zupełnie się tego nie spodziewając. Objęłam go i przycisnęłam do siebie.

- Mała diablica – szepnął mi prosto do ucha. – Teraz mam całe ciuchy mokre.

- No cóż… - odszepnęłam mu namiętnie; uniosłam lekko kolano i wsunęłam mu między nogi; był twardy.

Moje wargi szybko znalazły jego usta i zaczęliśmy się całować. Czułam ciężar jego męskiego ciała.

Nagle rozległo się głośne pukanie w drzwi.

- Alice? Alice! – Od razu rozpoznałam głos Motorka.

- Tak? – odpowiedziałam, patrząc w oczy leżącemu na mnie Carlosowi.

Mężczyzna nie wydawał się zbity z tropu. Przeciwnie: jego usta zaczęły pieścić moją szyję.

- Jest tam Carlos?

Oboje znieruchomieliśmy. Spojrzałam rozgniewana na Carlosa. Ten jednak wzruszył ramionami.

- Jest. – Przełknęłam ślinę. – Myje… zęby. Nad umywalką.

- To dobrze. – Głos Motorka dziwnie zadrżał. – Coś się dzieje. Dwa samochody wjechały do miasta. Błysnęły tylko reflektorami, ale szef mówi, że mogą wrócić. Nie wiemy, kto to może być… Dlatego… lepiej żebyśmy wszyscy byli w gotowości. Szef rozkazał.

- Już idziemy – rzucił Carlos, wcale jednak nie ruszył się z miejsca.

Doszedł nas odgłos kroków Motorka, kiedy pobiegł korytarzem. Spróbowałam zepchnąć z siebie Carlosa.

- To nie zajmiemy się teraz mną? – zapytał smutno.

- Nie! Sam słyszałeś.

- Szkoda. No cóż, przynajmniej kąpiel mam dziś z głowy.

Wstał i ciężko wyszedł z wanny. Cały ociekał wodą, co wyglądało dość komicznie. Roześmiałam się.

- Myłem zęby, tak? – zapytał. – Dlaczego nie mogą wiedzieć, że… jesteśmy ze sobą?

- To by zepsuło morale w oddziale – odpowiedziałam zgodnie ze starą, wojskową prawdą. – Zazdrość rozbiłaby nasz zgrany zespół. A tak, reszta myśli, że ma u mnie jakieś szanse i jest ok. Nie warto zabierać chłopcom nadziei.

- Ale jesteśmy ze sobą, tak? Nieoficjalnie?

- Tak, panie Olivera.

Uśmiechnął się do mnie.


	4. Chapter 4

- Mogę zostać i popatrzeć, jak się ubierasz? – zapytał całkiem poważnie.

Kiwnęłam tylko głową i rozejrzałam się za ręcznikiem.

- Będzie sprawiedliwie, jak założysz ciuszki na mokre ciało…

- I kto tu jest diablicą?

Wciągnęłam ubrania na mokrą skórę i spojrzałam na niego z udaną złością.

- I tak mam gorzej – powiedział.

Oboje wyszliśmy z łazienki i ruszyliśmy do baru. Powitano nas zaciekawionymi spojrzeniami.

- Kran odmówił mi posłuszeństwa – usprawiedliwił się Carlos.

Kiedy szedł, zostawiał za sobą mokre plamy. Nie wytrzymałam i roześmiałam się w głos.

- Alice się śmieje! – Shark wyglądał na rozbawionego. – Jak ładnie!

- Dobra, spokój! – syknął Kosiarz. – Mamy co innego na głowie.

- Dwa jeepy. Pewnie wojskowe – wyjaśnił spokojnie Moody, patrząc w naszą stronę; był najstarszy w naszej drużynie i miał mocno po pięćdziesiątce, pełnił rolę naszego lekarza, skończył w końcu studia medyczne. – Pojechały na północ, ale wyraźnie zwolniły na wysokości naszych aut. Wrócą.

- Może to też jakiś oddział antyUmbrella? – zapytał Carlos, splatając ramiona na piersiach.

- Nie, raczej nie. Zobaczyliby nasze oznaczenia na autach i zatrzymaliby się.

- Pewnie pustynni piraci. – Shark wbił nóż w blat stołu. – Tak czy siak, mogą być przeciwko nam.

- Raczej na pewno – dorzucił Hannibal.

- Panie i panowie – zaczął Kosiarz swoim słynnym tonem dowódcy – trzeba się przygotować na ewentualny atak. Moody i Shark, przestawcie auta za budynek. Motorek i Hannibal, znajdźcie sobie dobre miejsca snajperskie z widokiem na teren przed budynkiem. Carlos i Alice – spojrzał na nas przelotnie – po prostu wyschnijcie. Moody i Jill… Rozejrzyjcie się po parterze. Znajdźcie ewentualną drogę ucieczki, gdyby coś poszło nie tak. Ja przejrzę nasz bojowy asortyment…

Wszyscy rozeszli się. Znowu zostałam sam na sam z Carlosem. Mężczyzna podrapał się po czubku głowy.

- Schnijmy – powiedział i niespodziewanie objął mnie w pasie; odwzajemniłam jego uścisk i staliśmy tak przytuleni do siebie. Z uchem przy jego piersi doskonale słyszałam bicie jego serca.

Nagle usłyszeliśmy głośne kroki. Do pomieszczenia wpadł Kosiarz. Błyskawicznie odsunęliśmy się od siebie.

- Idą! – wykrzyknął szef, wciskając Carlosowi naładowaną spluwę. – Ilu? – zapytał, przyciskając słuchawkę do ucha. – Że co?! Jeden? Jedna?... Co to, kurwa, ma być?!

- Nie strzelać! – Usłyszeliśmy kobiecy głos gdzieś z zewnątrz. – Nie mam broni! Nie strzelać!

Popchnięta lekko przez Kosiarza, który szepnął jeszcze coś w stylu „będziemy cię osłaniać", ruszyłam w stronę drzwi. Pchnęłam je lekko i wyszłam z budynku.

Kilka metrów ode mnie stała kobieta. Pomimo gęstniejącego zmroku widziałam ją bardzo dobrze. Była wysoka, miała umięśnioną sylwetkę, a jej długie, ciemne włosy opadały na szerokie ramiona. Nasze spojrzenia spotkały się.

- Nie mam złych zamiarów – powiedziała nieznajoma i uniosła ręce do góry.

- Kim jesteś? – zapytałam podejrzliwie.

- Major Jeanne Roberts, była marines.

- Alice Prospero, należę do oddziału Johna Nortona z U.S.Army.

- Jesteś od tych z Umbrelli?...

- Nie, stoję po drugiej stronie barykady.

Przez chwilę obie mierzyłyśmy się wzrokiem.

- W takim razie walczymy z tym samym wrogiem. – Jeanne uśmiechnęła się blado. - Potrzebuję pomocy lekarskiej dla kogoś z mojego oddziału. Rana postrzałowa. Macie lekarza, prawda?

- Najpierw musimy cię przeszukać. – Kosiarz ostrożnie ruszył w stronę pani major.

- Oczywiście, ale błagam, czas ucieka. Mała straciła dużo krwi…

Kobieta nie stawiała żadnych oporów. Szef przeszukał ją dokładnie.

- Czysta – powiedział.

- Mogę wezwać mój oddział? – zapytała, patrząc na Kosiarza; już wiedziała, że on tutaj rządzi. – A właściwie to, co z niego zostało?... Trzy kobiety: Emily, Claire i Juliet, najmłodszą, ranną.

- Jeśli to jakaś pułapka… - Kosiarz znacząco poklepał trzymany w rękach karabin.

- Nie, gwarantuję, że nie.

- Wezwij je.

Kobieta kiwnęła głową i wkładając palce do ust, gwizdnęła głośno. W odpowiedzi gdzieś niedaleko odpalił samochód i po chwili wyjechał powoli zza zakrętu. Carlos i Jill, która właśnie nadbiegła, wzięli auto na celowniki. Jeep zatrzymał się obok pani major. Za kierownicą siedziała młodziutka dziewczyna z burzą blond włosów na głowie. Zgasiła silnik i wysiadła, unosząc ręce do góry. Wyglądała na przestraszoną.

- W porządku, Emily – uspokoiła ją Jeanne. – Juliet leży na tylnym siedzeniu – zwróciła się do Kosiarza. - Jest z nią Claire. Mała została postrzelona w brzuch. Trzeba jej pomóc.

Carlos odłożył broń i podszedł do auta. Otworzył tylne drzwi i zajrzał do środka.

- Chodź, koleżanko – powiedział i uniósł dłoń; wspierając się na jego ręce, ze środka wyskoczyła Claire; nie miała nawet dwudziestki, nastolatka. – Potrzebne będę nosze.

- Jill, zawołaj Motorka – rozkazał Kosiarz, podchodząc do Carlosa. – Oderwijcie jakieś drzwi.

- Tak jest! – Jill już nie było.

Z ciekawości podeszłam do samochodu i zajrzałam do środka. Na siedzeniu, przykryta szarym kocem, leżała drobna dziewczynka, najwyżej piętnastoletnia. Miała krótkie, jasne włosy i delikatną twarzyczkę, która na myśl przywiodła mi aniołka. Jej skóra była nienaturalnie blada, a pod zamkniętymi powiekami chaotycznie krążyły gałki oczne.

- Odsuń się, Al. – Carlos ostrożnie wsunął się do auta i wziął Juliet na ręce. Powoli, delikatnie wyciągnął ją ze środka i położył na drzwiach podtrzymywanych przez Motorka i Sharka. Moody szybko nachylił się nad dziewczynką, badając jej puls.

- Kiedy to się stało? – zapytał, odkrywając małą.

- Przed trzema godzinami. – Jeanne pogłaskała dziewczynkę troskliwie po pokrytym kropelkami potu czole.

- Jak długo jest nieprzytomna?

- Jakąś godzinę… Nie wiedziałam, co robić… Ja…

- Dobrze, zrobiłaś to, co mogłaś. Teraz moja kolej.

- Moody – Carlos ostrożnie dotknął policzka dziewczyny – po drodze mijałem z Jill przychodnię lekarską. Pewnie znalazłbym tam jakiś sprzęt.

- To dobra wiadomość. – Moody spojrzał na Carlosa uważnie. – Przyda się jakaś kroplówka… Gdyby tak porządny skalpel i… strzykawki, tak. Resztę mam w torbie.

- Jasne. Chodź, Alice! – Mężczyzna ujął mnie za nadgarstek i pociągnął za sobą. Nie protestowałam.

Biegliśmy najszybciej, jak tylko mogliśmy. Nawet gdyby ścigały nas zombiaki, na pewno nie bieglibyśmy tak prędko. Chodziło przecież o życie dziewczynki. Nie czułam zmęczenia, ale oddech biegnącego obok Carlosa zdecydowanie przyśpieszył.

- Tutaj! – Bez wahania wbiegłam za nim do dużego biało-niebieskiego budynku.

Na parterze była poczekalnia i rejestracja.

- Ja na dół, ty na górę! – Carlos ruszył w stronę schodów. – Słyszałaś, czego potrzebujemy.

Nie musiał dwa razy powtarzać.

Przychodnia okazała się małym szpitalem. Na piętrze znalazłam nawet prowizoryczną salę operacyjną. Chwyciłam czarny plecak wiszący na wieszaku, wysypując z niego zawartość i wrzuciłam do niego płaskie, metalowe pudełeczko z zestawem przyborów chirurgicznych, które leżało na szafeczce obok. W szufladach znalazłam czyste igły i strzykawki, opaskę z lampką, jakieś lekarstwa w szklanych buteleczkach i pudełko jednorazowych rękawiczek. Rozejrzałam się po kolejnych pomieszczeniach, ale najwidoczniej trwał tutaj remont, więc nie znalazłam w nich nic interesującego. Zbiegłam na dół. Carlos czekał już na mnie z lekarską torbą w ręce. Bez słowa znowu wybiegliśmy na ulicę.

Moody kazał położyć Juliet na stole bilardowym, gdzie jak zauważył, miał najlepsze oświetlenie. Dziewczynka bez problemu zmieściła się na blacie. Pod nią rozłożono zielonkawą folię chirurgiczną. Kiedy przyszliśmy, Moody zdążył już rozciąć bluzkę dziewczyny i obejrzeć ranę. Szybko przejrzał zawartość naszych toreb i odesłał nas na górę do reszty. Jill i Jeanne zostały, aby mu pomóc.

- Biedny dzieciak – mruknął Carlos, wchodząc przede mną po schodach. – Gdybym tylko mógł, przyjąłbym tą kulę na siebie…

Coś ukłuło mnie w sercu na jego słowa. Szybko chwyciłam go za rękę i uścisnęłam ją mocno. Trzymając się za ręce weszliśmy na piętro i bez trudu znaleźliśmy zaludniony pokój. Kosiarz stał oparty o ścianę przy drzwiach, Hannibal leżał z jakąś książką na podłodze, Shark i Motorek układali pasjansa. W przeciwległym końcu pokoju siedziały skulone na jednym fotelu dwie przestraszone nastolatki. Nasze pojawienie się skwitowały cichym pomrukiem.

- Wystraszyliście nowe koleżanki? – zapytał Carlos, cmokając z niezadowoleniem.

- Wyśmiewają się z nas! – rzuciła w przypływie nagłej odwagi ciemnowłosa Claire.

- Niby dlaczego? – Powoli ruszyłam z ich stronę i usiadłam na fotelu obok.

- Bo nam nie wierzą – dorzuciła Emily.

- Z całym szacunkiem… - zaczął Kosiarz, ale Claire prychnęła głośno.

- Nie wierzą, że Emily to najlepsza na świecie hakerka, a ja – specjalista od broni palnej!

Spojrzałam zdziwiona na dziewczyny i z trudem powstrzymałam śmiech. Żadna z nich nie wyglądała na osobę, za którą się podawała. Zapadło nieprzyjemne milczenie, które na szczęście szybko przerwał Carlos.

- My się jeszcze nie znamy – powiedział, zbliżając się do dziewczyn. – Nazywam się Carlos, Carlos Olivera i bardzo miło mi was poznać. Hakerkę Emily – tu ujął jej dłoń i musnął ją szarmancko wargami – i rusznikarkę Claire – drugą nastolatkę również pocałował grzecznie w rękę.

Dziewczyny zachichotały.

- A to Alice. – Carlos położył mi dłoń na ramieniu. Skinęłam grzecznie głową. – Resztą znacie?

- Tak! – Emily energicznie pokiwała głową. – Pan Norton przedstawił nam resztę oddziału, jak… jak Jeanne kazała nam zostawić ją i Juliet… i… - Jej głos wyraźnie się załamał.


	5. Chapter 5

- Nie martw się, panienko. – Carlos uśmiechnął się łagodnie. – Z waszą koleżanką wszystko będzie dobrze.

- A co się właściwie stało? – zapytałam.

- To… długa historia. – Claire wbiła wzrok w podłogę. – Lepiej… lepiej żeby Jeanne opowiedziała…

- Rozumiem. – Kiwnęłam głową.

- Dobra! – Carlos klasnął w dłonie. – Kto gra w pokera na to, co ma w kieszeniach?

Tę odmianę pokera wymyślił sam Carlos, z czego był naprawdę dumny. Gra polegała na tym, że stawiało się zawartość swoich kieszeni. Potem rzeczy wracały do właściciela albo nie w zależności od tego, jak zadecydowano przed grą.

- Bezzwrotnego? – zapytał z nadzieją w głosie Motorek; wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, że bardzo chciał mieć w posiadaniu zdjęcie nagiej Latynoski, którą Shark wyciął z jakiejś gazety i nosił w kieszeni na piersi.

- Niech będzie. – Hannibal odłożył książkę. – Wchodzę w to.

- Ja też. – Shark usiadł po turecku; Kosiarz bez słowa ulokował się obok niego.

- My też! – Claire zsunęła się z fotela. – Możemy?

- Jasne. – Carlos usiadł na podłodze. – Alice?

- Mogę spróbować. – Usiadłam obok niego.

Carlos wyjął swoją podniszczoną talię kart. Ta, którą Motorek układał zwykle pasjanse, ozdobiona była wizerunkami nagich kobiet, więc był to dosyć seksistowski pstryczek w stronę dziewczyn.

Usiedliśmy w kółku.

- Pokazać zawartość kieszeni – rozkazał Carlos i każdy zaczął wykładać przed sobą przedmioty zgromadzone w kieszeniach. Po chwili podłoga zapełniła się guzikami, kamieniami, prezerwatywami w lśniących opakowaniach, papierosami, nabojami i tym podobnymi drobiazgami. Dziewczyny pochwaliły się pomadką, tuszem do powiek, jakimiś małymi zdjęciami, bransoletką i innym kobiecymi rzeczami, które zdążyły wcześniej pochować po kieszeniach. Ja miałam przy sobie trzy naboje, złoty pierścionek, który znalazłam kilka dni wcześniej, niewielki, czarny kamyczek, srebrny łańcuszek, gumę do żucia, guzik, ogryzek ołówka, mały kompas i paczkę chusteczek higienicznych.

Graliśmy w najlepsze ze trzy godziny. Osobiste przedmioty krążyły stawiane w kolejnych rozdaniach i wracały do swoich właścicieli lub nie. Motorek zdobył upragnione zdjęcie, ja zaś straciłam chusteczki, które okazały się bardzo chodliwym towarem. Ostatecznie wygrał chyba Carlos, bo zgarnął najwięcej fantów.

Dziewczyny zrobiły się senne i pomimo propozycji ze strony chłopaków, że chętnie utulą je do snu, znalazły sobie wolny pokój i zamknęły się na klucz. Panowie rozeszli się spać każdy do własnego pokoju. Carlos nadal jednak siedział na podłodze. Przycupnęłam na brzegu łóżka. Jego plecy opierały się o moją nogę. Przez dłuższą chwilę oboje milczeliśmy.

- No – rzucił gdzieś w przestrzeń – trzeba iść spać.

Podniósł się z podłogi i zaczął się rozbierać. Podsunęłam kolana pod brodę i patrzyłam jak starannie rozkłada ciągle jeszcze mokre ubrania na oparciach stojących pod ścianą foteli. W samych bokserkach podszedł do łóżka i usiadł na miękkim materacu obok mnie. Pogłaskał łagodnie moje ramię i położył się za mną z głową na hotelowej poduszce. Przez chwilę pomyślałam, że chyba najwyższy czas, żebym znalazła sobie wolny pokój do spania, ale byłam już na to chyba zbyt zmęczona, dlatego ściągnęłam buty i spodnie i ostrożnie położyłam się obok Carlosa plecami do niego. Moje kolana wystawały poza krawędź łóżka, ale bo chwili mężczyzna objął mnie i przyciągnął do siebie. W ciepłym uścisku jego silnych ramion szybko przyszedł sen.

Obudził mnie jakiś szelest. Zupełnie podświadomie zaczęłam szukać dłonią broni, ale jej nie znalazłam. Ostrożnie podniosłam się i zza ramienia śpiącego na brzuchu Carlosa spojrzałam w stronę drzwi. W świetle dochodzącym z korytarza dostrzegłam skuloną sylwetkę, której smukłe kształty poznałam od razu.

- Jill? – zapytałam szeptem.

- Tak, to ja. – Odpowiedź padła od razu. – Nie chciałam cię obudzić. Śpij.

- Coś się stało?

- Nie, szukam tylko swoich rzeczy, bo mam ochotę na prysznic…

- Co z małą?

- Moody zrobił, co mógł. Dziewczynka będzie żyła.

- To dobrze…

Jill nieco ospałym krokiem podeszła do łóżka i usiadła na jego skraju zaraz obok nóg Carlosa.

- To niesprawiedliwe – powiedziała łamiącym się głosem. – Dzieciaki nie powinny tak cierpieć…

Podniosłam się i usiadłam. Pogłaskałam Jill po plecach. W tej sytuacji było coś niemal magicznego. Carlos, Jill i ja w objęciach mroku nocy. Związani tymi samymi sprawami, takimi samymi problemami.

Nie wiem, jak długo trwaliśmy w ciszy, kiedy Jill z westchnieniem wstała i bez słowa wyszła z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Ciemność pochłonęła Carlosa i mnie. Znowu ułożyłam się obok niego. Nie pamiętałam, kiedy ostatnio spałam z mężczyzną w jednym łóżku. To musiało być bardzo dawno, bo sam dotyk ciepłej skóry i bliskość drugiego człowiek działała na mnie elektryzująco.

Jill widziała nas razem. Trudno. Rano o tym pomyślę.

Kiedy znowu się obudziłam, przez okna sączyło się łagodne światło poranka. Wstałam i ubrałam się szybko. Ostrożnie usiadłam obok Carlosa. Mężczyzna spał z ramieniem pod głową. Jego wargi rzucały delikatny cień na jego podbródek. Niewiele myśląc, zbliżyłam twarz do jego twarzy i przycisnęłam usta do jego warg. Prawie od razu odwzajemnił moje pocałunki. Objął mnie ramieniem.

- Chyba wreszcie znalazłam sposób, żeby cię szybko obudzić.

- Możliwe – uśmiechnął się nieco sennie – ale wątpię, żeby Kosiarz zdołał mnie tak obudzić…

Popatrzyłam na niego z miłością. Usiadłam na łóżku i poczekałam, aż się ubierze. Ostrożnie otworzyłam drzwi i wyjrzałam na korytarz. Nikogo nie było. Wyszliśmy z pokoju i ruszyliśmy w stronę schodów. Nieśmiało sięgnęłam do dłoni Carlosa i ujęłam jego rękę. Odwzajemnił uścisk.

- Alice! – Usłyszałam nagle i zupełnie podświadomie wyrwałam dłoń z ręki mężczyzny; odwróciłam się.

Podbiegła do mnie Claire. Wyglądała na troszkę zbitą z tropu.

- Słuchaj, Alice – zaczęła – bo widzisz… ta pomadka, którą wczoraj wygrałaś… Ja ją bardzo lubię i…

Sięgnęłam szybko do kieszeni i podałam dziewczynie niewielki owalny przedmiot.

- Mnie się nie przyda – powiedziałam z uśmiechem.

- Dzięki! – Claire wsunęła szminkę do kieszeni spodni. – Ale wygrałaś ją uczciwie… więc mogę… - tutaj zerknęła łakomie na pistolety przy moim pasku – mogę przeczyścić ci broń na przykład… C-83A lubią się zacinać, ale to dobre spluwy… trzeba tylko… No, pozwól mi się nimi zająć!

- Jasne. – Podałam jej oba pistolety; wyglądała jak dziecko, które właśnie dostało wymarzony prezent.

- Nie pożałujesz! Cześć, Carlos! – rzuciła w biegu mijając mężczyznę i zbiegając na dół.

Kiedy zeszliśmy do naszego baru, zastaliśmy resztę naszego oddziału i Jeanne popijających kawę. W głębi pomieszczenia przy stole bilardowym siedział Moody i badał puls leżącej dziewczynce. Brakowało Motorka i Emily.

Wyglądało na to, że czekano tylko na nas, bo kiedy Carlos zajął wolne krzesło, Jeanne od razu rozłożyła na stole mapę. Kosiarz ruchem głowy kazał mi też usiąść i słuchać.

- Moody i Jill zdążyli już poznać część naszej historii – zaczęła – pora jednak, żebym opowiedziała ją w całości. Niecały rok temu razem z dwudziestoma trzema ludźmi, głównie wojskowymi, opuściłam Racoon City II. Podróż okazała się bardzo ciężka, nękały nas te stwory, żywe trupy… Straciłam dziesięć osób. W końcu jednak dotarliśmy w okolice miasta Heaven – tutaj wskazała na mapie niewielkie miasteczko. – Na jego obrzeżach zbudowano duże, bardzo nowoczesne centrum astronomiczne i obserwatorium i tam właśnie się zatrzymaliśmy. W budynku ukrywało się już kilka osób, a wśród nich moje dziewczyny… Po wszelkie potrzebne rzeczy jeździliśmy do miasta, dopóki nie zaczęli nękać nas pustynni piraci. – Głośny trzask na chwilę rozproszył naszą uwagę; spojrzałam za siebie i zobaczyłam Claire rozkładającą moją spluwę na drobne części; rzuciła krótkie „przepraszam" i wszystkie oczy znowu wróciły na panią major. – Obserwatoriom miało dobre zabezpieczenia, więc czuliśmy się w miarę bezpieczni. Wczoraj razem z sześcioma osobami pojechaliśmy do miasta. Nagle usłyszeliśmy odgłos potężnego wybuchu. Nasze obserwatorium zostało wysadzone w powietrze. Postanowiliśmy uciec jak najdalej od zagrożenia, ale na drodze już czekała na nas zasadzka. Straciłam resztę ludzi podczas ucieczki. Napastnicy mają dobrze zorganizowaną grupę. To dezerterzy i wojskowi, jest ich koło trzydziestu. Zabijają dla zabawy. To tylko kwestia czasu, jak zjawią się tutaj.

- Dlaczego uznałaś, że nie mamy z nim nic wspólnego? – zapytał podejrzliwie Kosiarz.

- Nie wiem do końca. – Jeanne postukała palcem mapę w miejscu, gdzie leżało Angel Valley. – Wasze auta… Oni moją inne. No i wojskowe oznaczenia. Juliet potrzebowała pomocy, więc byłam gotowa zaryzykować…

- Rozumiem. – Kosiarz powoli kiwnął głową. – Musimy się więc przygotować na ewentualny atak.

- Wiem, gdzie można znaleźć w mieście magazyn z bronią. – Jeanne zmarszczyła brwi. – Trzeba przygotować pułapki, miny… Oni muszę zapłacić za śmierć moich ludzi…

- Racja. Potrzebny będzie dokładny plan miasta…

- Można go zerwać z tablicy przed ratuszem – wtrącił Hannibal.

- Weź Sharka, broń i idźcie. Miejcie oczy z tyłu głowy.

- Jasne, szefie. – Obaj mężczyźni od razu wstali i wyszli.

- Dobra, pierwszy punkt za nami. Niech Motorek weźmie snajperkę i idzie na dach… A w ogóle gdzie on jest, co? Wcięło go czy jak?

- Emily też nie ma – zauważyła spokojnie Jeanne.

Gdzieś za nami Claire zachichotała. Kosiarz zgromił ją wzrokiem.

- Ja nic nie wiem! – powiedziała szybko i wróciła do grzebania przy broni.

Po chwili na schodach dało słyszeć się kroki i do baru wszedł raźnym krokiem Motorek, zaraz za nim zbiegła zarumieniona Emily. Oboje podeszli do nas. Twarz chłopaka była dziwnie radosna.

- Jakaś narada beze mnie? – zapytał bez odrobiny smutku.

- Już po – warknął Kosiarz. – Bierz snajperkę i na dach.

- Niech Emily idzie z nim. – Jeanne ruchem głowy wskazała dziewczynę. – Ma dobre oko.

- W ogóle jest dobra – rzucił Motorek, za co otrzymał solidnego kuksańca w żebra od zainteresowanej.

Claire znowu zachichotała.

Chłopak wziął broń i podał ją dziewczynie. Zabrali pudełko nabojów i poszli na górę.

Po chwili wrócili Hannibal i Shark. Pierwszy z mężczyzn niósł pod pachą postrzępiony rulon.


	6. Chapter 6

Niecałe pół godziny później wszystko było ustalone, każdy miał przydzielone zadanie. Pozostało tylko wcielić plan w czyn. Razem z Carlosem, Jeanne, Claire i Sharkiem miałam pojechać do magazynu. Kiedy wyszłam na zewnątrz, Claire wyraźnie dumna z siebie podała mi moje spluwy. Lśniły jak nowe.

- Dzięki – powiedziałam, chowając je za pasek.

- Nie ma za co. – Nastolatka uśmiechnęła się. – Mam nadzieję, że będziesz miała okazję z nich postrzelać.

Zmarszczyłam lekko brwi, chociaż tak naprawdę właśnie na to miałam ochotę.

W magazynie przypadło mi ładowanie skrzynek z minami na samochód. Robiłam to ostrożnie, ale czułam dziwną, nieokreśloną obawę i kiedy Carlos zjawił się z kolejnym ładunkiem, chwyciłam go za ramię. Spojrzał na mnie uważnie.

- Carlos… ja… Bądź ostrożny – wydukałam. – Po tym, co mówiłeś wczoraj… Nie ryzykuj…

W odpowiedzi przytulił mnie mocno.

- Nie będę ryzykować, obiecuję – powiedział łagodnie.

- Nie bierz na siebie cudzych kul – wydusiłam i nagle rozpłakałam się, nie wiedząc do końca, dlaczego. Miałam złe przeczucia. Ciepłe łzy płynęły mi po policzkach.

- Wracają. – Usłyszałam tuż przy uchu i Carlos zwolnił uścisk. Szybko przetarłam oczy.

Po chwili znowu jechaliśmy samochodem.

Szykowanie pułapek zajęło nam ponad godzinę. W końcu jednak wszyscy zgromadziliśmy się w barze.

- Każdy zna swoje zadanie? – zapytał po raz któryś z kolei Kosiarz, a kiedy pokiwaliśmy głowami, kontynuował: - Bądźmy w stałym kontakcie. Nie ryzykujemy, nie szarżujemy. Nie otwieramy pierwsi ognia. Zrozumiano?

- Tak jest, sir – wykrzyknęliśmy równocześnie.

- Wreszcie postrzelam do czegoś, co myśli – zachichotał pod nosem Shark.

- Rozejść się. Na stanowiska!

W drzwiach zatrzymałam jeszcze Carlosa.

- Wiem, wiem – powiedział, klepiąc mnie po ramieniu w przyjacielskim geście. – Uważać. Nie szarżować. Nie ryzykować. Nie oddychać za głośno.

I wtedy, nie zważając na obecność gapiów, rzuciłam się mężczyźnie na szyję i przez chwilę tuliłam się do niego tak, jakbym miała to robić po raz ostatni.

- Jest zdenerwowana – wyjaśnił innym ostrożnie Carlos. – Troszeczkę. To taka mała chwila słabości.

Puściłam go i dołączyłam do Sharka. Ruszyliśmy szybko w stronę naszego stanowiska. Mężczyzna nucił coś pod nosem i wyglądał na niezwykle uradowanego. Nagle coś trzasnęło mi w słuchawce.

- Alice? – Głos Carlosa był spokojny. – Jak będzie po wszystkim, przypomnij mi, żebym coś ci powiedział. Bez odbioru.

Przypomnę, a jakże.

Zajęliśmy nasze miejsce na dachu pralni chemicznej i czekaliśmy. Słońce piekło niemiłosiernie. Shark zdążył już pozbyć się koszulki. Leżał ze swoim karabinem, gotowy i czujny.

- Uwaga! – Tym razem głos Motorka zabrzmiał w naszych słuchawkach. – Jakiś ruch. Północny-zachód!

Podniosłam do oczu lornetkę.

- Facet na motorze – powiedziałam szybko na głos.

- Zaczyna się. – Shark wyszczerzył zęby.

- Tutaj Hannibal. – Znowu głos w słuchawce. – Dwa samochody na południu.

- Słuchajcie! – Głos Jill wyraźnie zadrżał. – Od zachodu jedzie ciężarówka.

- Wygląda na to, że otaczają miasto – powiedział Shark, wciągając głośno powietrze.

Nagle dobiegł nas odgłos potężnej eksplozji. Kilka ulic dalej dostrzegłam wysoki, czarny słup dymu.

- Myszka się złapała! – Shark znowu uśmiechnął się, oblizując wargi.

- Nie… - powiedziałam powoli. – To nie nasz ładunek.

- Że niby co?...

Przymknęłam oczy. Przywołałam obraz planu miasta z zaznaczonymi na nim miejscami podłożenia ładunków i stanowiskami poszczególnych osób. Miałam rację.

- Coś jest nie tak. Wybuch nastąpił blisko Moody'ego. To nie nasz ładunek

- W eterze jakoś ucichło. – Shark poprawił słuchawkę w uchu. – Jest tam kto? Możliwe, żeby mieli jakiś sprzęt zagłuszający czy co? Jeśli tak, mamy do czynienia z profesjonalistami.

Nagle spojrzałam na ulicę naprzeciwko nas i znieruchomiałam. Przy włazie kanalizacyjnym stał ubrany w beżowy mundur mężczyzna z bronią w ręku. Najwidoczniej nas nie dojrzał. Z otworu wyszedł kolejny i rozejrzał się dookoła. Najwyraźniej swoją akcję zaplanowali lepiej niż my i chyba byli gotowi zabawić się z nami w polowanie. Pytanie tylko, kto przy jego zakończeniu będzie łowcą, a kto zwierzyną.

Shark starannie wycelował.

- Profesjonaliści, pewnie marines.

Kolejny wybuch wstrząsnął powietrzem, a potem następny. Nie tego się spodziewaliśmy.

- Zdejmuję go.

Kiwnęłam głową. Strzał był czysty. Żołnierz oberwał prosto w głowę. Drugi szybko dopadł martwego kolegi, ale zanim zdążył zdać sobie sprawę z tego, że ten nie żyje, kula przeszła mu przez czaszkę.

- Muszę ostrzec resztę – powiedziałam.

Shark spojrzał na mnie i powoli kiwnął głową. Wiedział, że nie ma sensu ze mną dyskutować.

- Leć, ptaszyno – powiedział. – Będę cię osłaniał, dopóki nie stracę cię z oczu.

- Dzięki, Shark.

Mężczyzna znowu położył się w pozycji gotowej do strzału. Ujęłam pistolet w dłoń i zniknęłam w budynku. Ostrożnie wyjrzałam na zewnątrz. Czysto. Wiatr przyniósł zapach dymu. Ruszyłam przed siebie. Wyjęłam z kieszeni granat i zębami wyrwałam zawleczkę. Wrzuciłam go do otwartego włazu i pobiegłam wzdłuż ścian budynków. Przypomniałam sobie całą mapę. Najbliżej miałam do Moody'ego i Claire. W słuchawce nadal panowała cisza.

Przytrzymując pistolet obiema rękami, biegłam w cieniu budynku. Na chwilę zatrzymałam się, nasłuchując. Doszedł do mnie wyraźny odgłos strzałów. Przypadłam do ściany. Ktoś najwyraźniej biegł w moim kierunku. Wychyliłam się ostrożnie zza kontenera na śmieci i dostrzegłam wysokiego Murzyna z cekaemem w ręku. Wyciągnęłam rękę i strzeliłam mu prosto w głowę. Upadł z głośnym tąpnięciem. Ruszyłam dalej. Przebiegłam ulicę i przecięłam jakiś ogródek. Nie zwalniając biegu, osłoniłam ramionami twarz i przez okno wskoczyłam do parterowego domku. Szkło posypało się wokół mnie i kiedy biegłam korytarzem, zachrzęściło pod moimi stopami.

To musiało być tutaj.

- Moody?! – wrzasnęłam. – Claire?!

Jakby w odpowiedzi po sąsiedzku odezwały się strzały. Przebiegłam korytarz i wyskoczyłam przez okno na jego końcu. Pośród lecących odłamków szkła, wylądowałam na trawniku i od razu przeskoczyłam metalowe ogrodzenie. Kopniakiem wyważyłam drzwi w ścianie domu i weszłam do środka.

- Moody!

- Alice?! – Usłyszałam głos Claire. – To ty?!

- Tak, idę do was!

Pobiegłam po schodach na górę. Na piętrze siedziała Claire z pistoletem wycelowanym przez niewielkie okno. Przymknęła oko i strzeliła. Musiała trafić, bo wściekłe kule wystrzelone na oślep podziurawiły ścianę pod nami. Podbiegłam do niej, schylając głowę.

- Jesteś cała? – zapytałam; dziewczyna pokiwała głową.

- Ale Moody oberwał! – krzyknęła niemal panicznie.

- Gdzie jest?! – Serce podeszło mi do gardła.

- Chodź! – Posłusznie pobiegłam za Claire.

Moody leżał w drzwiach łazienki. Obok niego oparty był pistolet. Mężczyzna kończył właśnie obwiązywać sobie prawą dłoń jakąś szmatą.

- Co się stało?! – zapytałam, klękając obok.

- Radio nawaliło. Chciał pokazać Hannibalowi, gdzie jesteśmy – głos Claire drżał od strachu – i dostał w rękę. Kula przeszła na wylot.

- Zagoi się – jęknął Moody.

- Na pewno – kiwnęłam głową. – Nie możecie tu zostać. Odprowadzę was do Sharka. Zdaje się, że urządzono sobie na nas starannie zaplanowane polowanie. Możesz wstać?

- Jasne. W końcu oberwałem w rękę...

Całą trójką ruszyliśmy ostrożnie po schodach na dół. Przez dziury od kul prześwitywało światło. Wyprowadziłam ich na podwórko. Claire szła obok mnie z pistoletem w ręce; przez ramię przewiesiła sobie broń Moody'ego. Rozejrzałam się uważnie i dałam dłonią znak, aby szli za mną. Gdzieś z daleka doszły nas wybuchy.

- Co masz zamiar zrobić? – zapytał Moody.

- Ostrzec wszystkich.

- Narażasz się najbardziej.

- Oni chcą nas wybić jak kaczki! – krzyknęłam, ucinając rozmowę.

Bez problemów dotarliśmy do pralni.

- Shark! – krzyknęłam; zza gzymsu ostrożnie wychylił się koniec lufy. – Idą do ciebie Moody i Claire. Zajmij się nimi. – Koniec lufy poruszył się niczym kiwająca głowa.

Kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za dziewczyną, znowu pobiegłam przed siebie w cieniu budynków.

Hannibal i Jill muszą być niedaleko, chyba że opuścili stanowisko. Miałam nadzieję, że tak nie było.

Nagle tuż nad moją głową świsnął pocisk. Dopadłam ściany i rozejrzałam się. Po drugiej stronie ulicy dojrzałam jakiś ruch. Ktoś schował się w pobliskim kiosku.

- No, jaka ślicznotka! – Usłyszałam. – Pokaż się, kotku!

- Pokażę ci coś lepszego – odkrzyknęłam, rzucając granat. Upadłam na ziemię i po chwili wybuch wstrząsnął powietrzem. Kiosk stanął w płomieniach.


	7. Chapter 7

Podniosłam się i pobiegłam dalej. Skręciłam w lewo między pocztą a wypożyczalnią wideo, a potem przebiegłam przez opuszczony od dawna plac zabaw. Po drugiej stronie ulicy malował się potężny i ponury gmach szkoły. Na drugim piętrze dojrzałam wybitą szybkę. Pozycja snajperska Hannibala.

Przebiegłam ulicę najszybciej jak mogłam i wpadłam do środka przez ciężkie drzwi. Kula świsnęła obok mnie i wbiła się w ścianę.

- Jill, to ja!

- Alice?! – Kobieta wychyliła się z otwartych drzwi klasy. – Co ty tutaj, kurwa, robisz?!

Podbiegłam do niej i szybko opisałam jej sytuację.

- Też poczułam, że coś jest nie tak – przyznała.

- Chcą nas zabić i mieć przy okazji świetną zabawę.

Jill zamyśliła się.

- Tak, na pewno mają sprzęt zagłuszający – powiedziała ostro. – To musi być ta ciężarówka. Musisz ją znaleźć i zniszczyć. Odzyskamy możliwość komunikowania się.

- Idę – powiedziałam. – Krzyknij na Hannibala, żeby mnie nie podziurawił.

Wybiegłam z budynku. Teraz miałam konkretny cel: ciężarówka.

Jeśli dobrze zapamiętałam, niedaleko powinnam znaleźć Carlosa i Jeanne. Sklep z narzędziami.

Gdzieś trwała nieprzerwana wymiana ognia. Ruszyłam ulicą, szukając odpowiedniego budynku. W końcu go znalazłam. Wbiegłam do sklepu ze sprzętem wędkarskim na parterze i wskoczyłam na schody. Nagle znieruchomiałam. Po stopniach ciągnął się wyraźny, krwawy ślad.

- Carlos?! – zawołałam drżącym głosem. – Jeanne?!

Żadnej odpowiedzi. Mocniej ujęłam broń i ruszyłam na górę. Weszłam na piętro i ostrożnie szłam korytarzem.

- Carlos?

Już ich tutaj nie było. Musieli zauważyć, że coś jest nie tak. Któreś z nich zostało postrzelone. Które?...

Serce podeszło mi do gardła ze strachu. Spokojnie, Alice. Skoro nie został tutaj żaden trup, rannego da się uratować. Uspokój się. W słuchawce nadal panowała cisza.

Po chwili znowu przemykałam się po ulicy. Byłam czujna jak lwica na polowaniu. Nagle zdałam sobie sprawę, że podeszłam blisko naszego saloonu. Przed wejściem stał nieznany mi jeep. Dopadłam ściany budynku i przypomniałam sobie o wejściu od kuchni. Nagle usłyszałam krzyk. Emily! Szybko wpadłam do środka i ruszyłam z plecami zaraz przy ścianie. Wyjrzałam zza rogu. Było ich trzech. Jeden ogolony na łyso trzymał mocno Motorka za ramiona. Drugi z długimi dredami właśnie szykował się do zadania kolejnego ciosu. Trzeci, grubas mocno po czterdziestce trzymał za włosy zapłakaną Emily, przykładając jej nóż do gardła. Zamierzony cios padł. Motorek zacisnął zęby, godnie znosząc ból. Miał złamany nos i zakrwawioną twarz. Emily krzyknęła przerażająco.

- Taki twardziel z ciebie, co? – Dredziarz ujął twarz Motorka pod brodę; ten splunął mu w twarz.

- Na co czekasz, Bill? – warknął łysol. – Kończ z nim. Czas zająć się laseczką.

Bill zamierzył się do kolejnego ciosu, ale już go nie zadał. Strzeliłam mu prosto w głowę. Osunął się na podłogę. Wyszłam z cienia.

- Stój! – Pierwszy zareagował grubas. – Stój albo koniec z niunią. – Mocniej przycisnął nóż do szyi Emily.

Nawet nie zdążył nacieszyć się swoją przewagą. Kula trafiła go w sam środek czoła. Potężne łapy bezwładnie zsunęły się po dziewczynie. Wymierzyłam broń w łysola. Puścił Motorka i uniósł ręce do góry. Emily od razu dopadła chłopaka i zaczęła całować go po twarzy i rękach.

- Nie zabijaj… mnie – wydukał łysy.

Podeszłam do niego i przystawiłam mu lufę broni do oka.

- Ilu was jest? – zapytałam.

- Dwunastu – odpowiedział zdecydowanie za szybko; przycisnęłam lufę mocniej.

- Ilu?!

- Dobrze, już dobrze… Osiemnastu.

- Urządziliście sobie polowanie, tak?

Przełknął ślinę.

- Kto wami dowodzi?

- Generał Norris... Edward…

- Macie sprzęt zagłuszający?

- W cię… ciężarówce… Nie zabijaj mnie, proszę.

- Ilu pilnuje wozu i gdzie on stoi?

Łysy rozpłakał się niczym małe dziecko. Był żałosny.

- Przy wjeździe do mia… miasta… Jest chyba… sześciu… nie, siedmiu…

- Dziękuję – powiedziałam i strzeliłam mu prosto w oczodół.

Zsunął się po ścianie, zostawiając krwawą smugę. Schyliłam się nad Motorkiem.

- Przepraszam, nawaliłem – powiedział z trudem. – Skończyła się nam amunicja…

- Cii, nic nie mów. Claire, w porządku?

- To przeze mnie. – Dziewczyna rozpłakała się w głos.

- Nie, kochanie, musisz być twarda. No, wstajemy. Schowacie się w piwnicy razem z Juliet…

We dwie pomogłyśmy wstać Motorkowi. Sprowadziłam ich po schodach w dół i pchnęłam drzwi do magazynu. Przeszliśmy przez duże pomieszczenie i odsunęłam kilka kartonów, odkrywając drzwi. Otworzyłam je i przepuściłam ich do środka.

- Zostaniecie tutaj aż po was nie przyjdzie ktoś z naszych.

Emily kiwnęła głową. Zamknęłam drzwi i na powrót przysunęłam kartony. Pobiegłam na górę, wpadłam do baru i stanęłam jak wryta. Przede mną stał wysoki żołnierz z karabinem w ręce i wodził wzrokiem po trupach towarzyszy.

- Zabiłaś ich, suko! - wrzasnął, unosząc broń.

Padł strzał i mężczyzna zwalił się martwy na ziemię. Za jego plecami stał Jeanne. Jej noga obficie krwawiła.

- Alice, dzięki Bogu! – Kobieta pokuśtykała w moją stronę.

- Gdzie Carlos?! – wrzasnęłam.

- Poszedł rozwalić ciężarówkę.

- Ale to moje zadanie!

Jeanne zatrzymała się obok mnie. Podtrzymałam ją ramieniem.

- Emily i Motorek są bezpieczni w piwnicy. Claire jest z Sharkiem i Moody'm. Jill i Hannibal są cali.

- Norton poszedł do magazynu po bazookę. Spotkałam się z nim pięć minut temu… Carlos… Carlos dopiero co pobiegł. Dogonisz go. Ja zajmę pozycję snajperską w oknie.

Bez słowa wybiegłam na zewnątrz. Gorączkowo liczyłam zabitych piratów. Dwóch przy włazie, jednego na ulicy, jednego w kiosku, trzech teraz, jednego załatwiła Jeanne… Razem ośmiu. Ilu zabiła reszta? Ilu zostało?

Carlos, gdzie jesteś?

Gdzieś znowu dało się słyszeć strzały.

Przebiegłam obok ratusza i remizy strażackiej. Zatrzymałam się i wychyliłam.

Jest! Ciężarówka!

Carlos, gdzie jesteś?

Ostrożnie ruszyłam wzdłuż budynku. Zatrzymałam się. Samochód sprawiał wrażenie pustego, ale za kierownicą dostrzegłam jakiś ruch. Po chwili leniwym krokiem przeszedł się wzdłuż auta drugi żołnierz.

Carlos, gdzie jesteś?! Czułam narastający niepokój.

Nagle coś zachrzęściło tuż za mną.

- Carlos? – Odwróciłam się, zapominając o czujności i spojrzałam w wycelowaną we mnie lufę pistoletu.

- Nie, kochanie. – Najemnik uśmiechnął się w przerażający sposób szczerząc żółte zęby.

- Tak, kochanie. – Usłyszałam równocześnie z odgłosem wystrzału. Najemnik zwalił się do ziemię.

Podniosłam oczy. Przede mną stał Carlos. Opuścił broń i pochwycił mnie w ramiona. Objęłam go mocno i przycisnęłam do siebie. Klęczeliśmy na ziemi przytuleni do siebie. Znalazłam ustami jego wargi i obdarzyłam je namiętnym pocałunkiem. Mężczyzna wplótł dłoń w moje włosy.

- Znalazłam cię i nic ci nie jest.

- Nic, kochanie. Uważałem na siebie. – Musnął ustami mój policzek.

Wstaliśmy z ziemi. Strzepnęłam dłonią pył z jego ramienia i spojrzałam na niego z czułością. Nagle dostrzegłam jak jego źrenice rozszerzają się ze strachu i dokładnie sekundę później jego ręka pochwyciła mnie i mocno odepchnęła. Kiedy leciałam na ziemię, usłyszałam odgłos strzału i zobaczyłam, jak Carlos lekko się zachwiał. Wiedziałam, skąd przyleciała kula. Chwyciłam broń i wystrzeliłam. Napastnik upadł na ziemię, trafiony prosto w serce. Podniosłam się akurat w momencie, żeby podtrzymać Carlosa, pod którym ugięły się kolana. Ostrożnie ułożyłam go na swojej piersi. Zobaczyłam dziurę w jego kamizelce i rozsunęłam suwak. Kula weszła między żebra. Krew sączyła się obficie wsiąkając w czerń koszulki.

- Alice. – Mężczyzna uniósł dłoń i dotknął mojej ręki. – Masz zadanie, musisz już iść…

- Nie… - odparłam łamiącym się głosem; poczułam łzy napływające mi do oczu. – Nie zostawię cię.

- Och, daj spokój – spróbował się uśmiechnąć; w kąciku jego ust pojawiła się kropelka krwi. – Rzucasz teksty jak z jakiegoś melodramatu... Alice, weź się w garść, do cholery!

- Mówiłam, żebyś nie brał na siebie cudzych kul! – wrzasnęłam w bezsilnej złości.

- Ale to była twoja kula. Teraz jest moja i uważam, że tak jest dobrze…

Zacisnęłam dłonie na materiale jego koszulki.

- Alice, idź już. Im prędzej ich załatwisz, tym szybciej będziesz mogła zająć się mną…

Miał rację i wiedziałam to, ale nie mogłam się ruszyć. Bałam się go zostawić.

- Nie zasypiaj… - wyrzuciłam z siebie, szlochając. – Nie zasypiaj, wytrzymaj!...

- Jasne, a… teraz już idź.

Ułożyłam go delikatnie na ziemi. Nachyliłam się i złożyłam na jego ustach pocałunek. Wstałam, zaciskając dłoń na rękojeści mojego gnata. Zmarszczyłam brwi.

- Bojowa Alice, to rozumiem. – Usłyszałam jeszcze zanim wyszłam zza budynku.


	8. Chapter 8

Ruszyłam ulicą w stronę ciężarówki. Broń trzymałam w pogotowiu. Zostałam zauważona przez kierowcę, który szybko wyskoczył z auta.

- Stój, bo… - Nie dokończył, bo bez zawahania władowałam mu dwie kulki: w głowę i w serce.

Szłam dalej przed siebie.

- Stój, Alice. – Usłyszałam nagle i zza ciężarówki wyszedł Kosiarz z podniesionymi do góry rękami; za mężczyzną szedł wysoki, potężnie zbudowany żołnierz i przyciskał mu lufę pistoletu do głowy; zrobił sobie z niego żywą tarczę, nie mogłam więc strzelić. – Rzuć broń.

Odrzuciłam pistolety na ziemię i kopnęłam je w stronę mężczyzn. Kosiarz przeklął pod nosem. Wiedziałam, że był gotowy na heroiczne gadki w stylu „nie słuchaj, strzelaj, on i tak mnie zaraz zabije", ale powstrzymał się. Chciał żyć i wcale mu się nie dziwiłam. Spojrzałam wyczekująco na mężczyznę. Groźnie wyglądający żołnierz musiał być szefem całej grupy.

- Projekt „Alice" – powiedział nagle, uśmiechając się złowrogo. – No proszę, wreszcie spotykam najsłynniejszego mutanta na świecie. Dużo dają za twoją śliczną główkę, skarbie.

- Umbrella? – Uniosłam brwi.

- A jakże. – Mężczyzna poklepał się po piersi, gdzie na kamizelce miał wyszyty emblemat organizacji: biało – czerwoną sześcioramienną parasolkę. – Cały czas zastanawiam się, co w tobie jest takiego wspaniałego… Podobno jesteś silna i bardzo szybka, co?

Nie odpowiedziałam.

- No cóż – uśmiechnął się szeroko – przekonajmy się.

Obok niego pojawiło się jeszcze dwóch żołnierzy. Jeden przystawił pistolet do głowy Kosiarza i wtedy generał wyszedł zza mężczyzny. Był naprawdę potężny. Ściągnął kamizelkę i koszulkę. Pod skórą miał mocno zarysowane mięśnie. Naprężył je.

- Ty i ja. Na pięści – rzucił, robiąc krok w moją stronę.

- Chcesz uderzyć kobietę? – zadrwiłam.

- Mamy wojnę. Dżentelmeństwo można sobie w dupę wsadzić.

Zatrzymał się przede mną i wyprostował się. Górował nade mną wzrostem i był co najmniej dwa razy cięższy. Trudny przeciwnik.

Pierwsza zadałam cios, wymierzając mu kopniaka w krocze. No, skoro dżentelmeństwo można sobie w dupę wsadzić… Zablokował moją nogę, rechotając pod nosem. Nie przejęłam się, zadając kolejny cios, tym razem pięścią. Zaczęła się regularna walka. Pomimo masy był bardzo szybki i z trudem unikałam jego potężnych pięści. Wiedziałam, że muszę to szybko skończyć, żeby wrócić do rannego Carlosa.

Wytrzymaj, Carlos!

Nagle potężny cios w splot słoneczny odebrał mi oddech. Upadłam na ziemię, wzbijając w powietrze kurz. Zanim jednak zdążył wykorzystać swoją wątpliwą przewagę, oplotłam nogami jego nogi i przewróciłam go. Zaczęliśmy się kotłować na ziemi, ale po chwili błyskawicznie się podniosłam i kopniakiem złamałam mu nos. Zaklął głośno i rzucił się na mnie z jeszcze większą furią.

Wytrzymaj, ukochany!

Sparowałam jego cios. Kątem oka dojrzałam żołnierza, który zainteresowany naszą walką, odsunął nieznacznie pistolet od głowy Kosiarza. Bez wahania kopnęłam go z wyskoku w brzuch. Kosiarz od razu przejął inicjatywę i kopniakiem wytrącił broń z rąk drugiego żołnierza. Szybko podniósł pistolet i strzelił mu w głowę, ale drugi podniósł się błyskawicznie z ziemi i skoczył na Kosiarza. Mężczyźni zaczęli okładać się pięściami. Odwróciłam się z powrotem do generała.

Patrzyłam teraz w lufę pistoletu, który musiał mieć gdzieś ukryty i pewnie miał zamiar się nim posłużyć, gdybym zyskała nad nim przewagę.

Pogroził mi wyprostowanym palcem wolnej dłoni.

- Szkoda, Alice, wielka szkoda. Mogliśmy to rozwiązać uczciwie, a tak… cóż. Umbrella za twojego trupa da tyle samo, co za żywą, więc… żegnaj, moja piękna Alice.

Znieruchomiałam. Widziałam jakby w zwolnionym tempie, jak naciska spust. I wtedy właśnie padł strzał.

Generał spojrzał na mnie z wyrazem zdziwienia w oczach i wypuścił z ręki broń. Upadł na kolana, a potem twarzą uderzył w ziemię. Piasek powoli zabarwiła na czerwono sącząca się z jego klatki piersiowej krew.

Podniosłam oczy i spojrzałam w miejsce, skąd padł strzał. Na ziemi leżał Carlos. W wyciągniętej ręce cały czas trzymał dymiącą jeszcze broń. Uśmiechnął się do mnie i pistolet wysunął mu się z ręki.

- Idź, Alice – usłyszałam za plecami głos Kosiarza – zajmij się Carlosem. Rozwalę im radiostację i cały sprzęt. Zaraz kogoś wezwę. Z samochodem.

Kiwnęłam głową. Pobiegłam i szybko znalazłam się obok Carlosa. Dźwignęłam jego głowę i położyłam ją na swoich kolanach. Mężczyzna spojrzał na mnie nieprzytomnie. Z miejsca, gdzie leżał wcześniej, ciągnęła się po piasku szeroka, krwawa smuga. Musiał przeczołgać się aż tutaj. Pogładziłam jego policzek.

- Uznałem, że zobaczę, co się dzieje – powiedział powoli, jakby każde słowo przynosiło mu ból. – Usłyszałem, jak tamten… gość mówi do ciebie „moja piękna Alice" i nie mogłem nie strzelić… Tylko ja mogę tak ciebie nazywać, kochanie.

- Tylko ty – przytaknęłam. – A teraz już nic nie mów…

- Czy tobie też zrobiło się tak zimno?...

Spojrzałam na niego przerażona, ale Carlos nagle uśmiechnął się.

- Żartuję, nie gniewaj się…

Po chwili nadbiegł Kosiarz i kucnął obok.

- Już jadą – powiedział. – Olivera, trzymaj się.

- Jasne, szefie…

Jeep zatrzymał się zaraz obok nas. Należał do piratów, ale chyba teraz był już nasz. Ze środka wyskoczyli Shark i Hannibal. Z paki samochodu wyjęli znajome drzwi bez zawiasów.

- Carlos, stary, bądź dzielny – rzucił Shark, kiedy we trójkę podnieśli mężczyznę.

Zapakowaliśmy się do auta i już po chwili byliśmy w naszym saloonie. Cały czas trzymałam Carlosa za rękę; jego uścisk był początkowo silny, ale później wyraźnie osłabł. Wnieśliśmy mężczyznę do środka i od razu ułożyliśmy na stole bilardowym. Jego stopy wystawały poza brązowy, drewniany brzeg. Do stołu od razu dopadł Moody.

- Oberwał! – krzyknął bezsilnie Hannibal.

Nasz lekarz ujął nadgarstek Carlosa, badając puls. Zrobił to lewą ręką. Nagle przypomniałam sobie o jego ranie na prawej dłoni. Nie mógł operować!

- Podajcie mi narzędzia – rozkazał Moody, rozsuwając Carlosowi kamizelkę. – Jeanne! – zawołał; kobieta szybko podeszła do niego. – Pomożesz mi. Nie mogę operować jedną ręką.

- Ale ja nigdy… - wyjąkała pani major.

- Będę ci mówił, co masz robić. Poradzisz sobie.

Kobieta kiwnęła głową.

- Jill, ty też mi się przydasz. – Jill także kiwnęła głową.

- Jill lepiej nie – wychrypiał Carlos. – Mamy stare, nie załatwione porachunki.

- Oj, zamknij się już, twardzielu od siedmiu boleści – syknęła Jill z udaną złością.

- Z kim ty będziesz się kłócić, jak mnie zabraknie, co?...

- Nikogo nie zabraknie – uciął rozmowę Moody. – Jeanne przynieś kroplówkę, Jill, narkoza!

Kosiarz ujął mnie pod rękę.

- Chodźmy, Alice. Przeszkadzamy.

- Proszę, uratujcie go… - wyszeptałam. – Błagam… Ja go kocham…

Myślałam, że moje nieoczekiwane wyznanie wstrząśnie nimi, ale Moody spojrzał na mnie życzliwie.

- Wiemy, skarbie.

- Cholera, uprzedziła mnie z tą deklaracją… - jęknął jeszcze Carlos, odpływając pod wpływem narkozy.

Kosiarz pociągnął mnie ze sobą na górę. Nie opierałam się. Za nami powlekli się Hannibal i Shark. Obaj markotni i smutni. Pchnęłam drzwi do pokoju, który zajmowałam z Carlosem poprzedniej nocy i od razu rzuciłam się na łóżko. Wydało mi się, że na wygniecionym materacu był jeszcze odcisk ciała mężczyzny. Kosiarz bez słowa zamknął za mną drzwi. Otoczyła mnie cisza. Łzy same cisnęły mi się do oczu, ale z nimi nieoczekiwanie przyszedł sen. Trudy całego dnia dały o sobie znać.


	9. Chapter 9

Obudziłam się, czując w pokoju czyjąś obecność. Zerwałam się, widząc siedzącą obok Jill. Serce na chwilę przestało mi bić. Kobieta musiał zauważyć mój strach, bo szybko pogłaskała mnie po głowie.

- Cii, Alice – wyszeptała kojąco. – Udało się. Twój Carlos będzie żył. Stracił dużo krwi, ale Shark ma taką samą i powiedział, że chętnie odda mu kilka litrów… Na razie śpi. Moody wprawił go w stan śpiączki farmaceutycznej, więc trochę sobie pośpi… Przecież on tak lubi spać, prawda?

Bez słowa objęłam ją mocno. Pogłaskała mnie po ramieniu.

- Wiesz co, kochanie? – zagadnęła szeptem. – Muszę przyznać, że jestem troszkę zazdrosna… Carlos, takie ciacho… No, no, no. Przedwczoraj, kiedy poszliśmy na zwiady, zapytałam… chyba z własnej próżności… czy mam u niego jakieś szanse. Byłam napalona i no, wiesz, jak jest… Powiedział, że jestem cudowną kobietą, ale on już kogoś ma i opowiedział mi o was. O tym, jak od razu mu się spodobałaś. Od pierwszego wejrzenia, tak… O waszej wspólnej nocy, o tym, że wcale nie jesteś taka zimna, jaką udajesz… I ucieszyłam się. Tak, naprawdę się ucieszyłam. Dwoje ludzi odnalazło miłość w najbardziej przerażającym momencie dziejowym… Nasz gatunek przetrwa… To pocieszająca myśl.

- Dziękuję, Jill – wyszeptałam.

- Spoko. A może teraz przyjdziesz do nas? Musisz posłuchać, jak Motorek opowiada o tym, jak uratowałaś jego i Emily. Te dzieciaki są razem, wiesz? Kolejna miłość wśród okropieństw wojny.

Kiwnęłam głową i Jill objęła mnie ramieniem. Wstałyśmy i wyszłyśmy z pokoju. Po chwili znaleźliśmy się w pokoju na końcu korytarza. Zatrzymałam jednak Jill w progu.

- To była kula dla mnie – powiedziałam łamiącym się głosem. – Wziął ją na siebie...

- Bo bardzo cię kocha, skarbie. Ty byś zrobiła dla niego to samo.

Weszłyśmy do pokoju. Na łóżku siedział Motorek z Emily na kolanach; miał opatrunek na spuchniętym mocno nosie, obok leżała Juliet, mój aniołek był już przytomny, a na jej buzię wróciły słodkie rumieńce; dalej siedziała Claire i tłumaczyła coś Sharkowi, pokazując mu coś w jego pistolecie; Hannibal gadał szeptem z Jeanne, a Kosiarz popijał kawę na fotelu w kącie. Na mój widok w pokoju zawrzało.

- Alice! – wykrzyknął uradowany Motorek. – Siadaj i opowiadaj!

- Daj jej spokój – ofuknął go Hannibal, przerywając flirtowanie z panią major.

- Niby dlaczego? – Motorek zmarszczył brwi.

- To rozkaz – rzucił Kosiarz.

Emily podeszła do mnie ostrożnie.

- Uratowałaś mi życie, dziękuję – wyszeptała i objęła mnie mocno.

- Alice bohaterką dnia! – roześmiał się Shark.

- Nie – pokręciłam przecząco głową. – To Carlosowi należy się ten tytuł. Przyjął na siebie kulę dla mnie… Uratował mi życie.

- Cały Carlos. – Kosiarz pokręcił z powątpiewaniem głową. – Pomagać przede wszystkim!

Nagle w drzwiach stanął Moody, wycierając ręce ręcznikiem.

- Alice, jeśli chcesz, możesz z nim chwilę posiedzieć – powiedział, uśmiechając się łagodnie. – Muszę się przespać.

Szybko oswobodziłam się z objęć Emily i pobiegłam na dół. Idąc w stronę stołu bilardowego, wzięłam sobie krzesło. Usiadłam na nim obok leżącego Carlosa. Nadal był pod działaniem narkozy. Poniżej jego lewej piersi przyklejony był duży opatrunek. Łzy zakręciły mi się w oczach.

- Śpij, kochany – powiedziałam, ujmując go za rękę. – Będę przy tobie czuwać.

Mocniej zacisnęłam palce. Mój Śpiący Królewicz.

**TYDZIEŃ PÓŹNIEJ**

Ognisko trzaskało wesoło, a świecące iskry raz po raz błyskały w chłodnym, nocnym powietrzu. Siedziałam z kolanami pod brodą i wpatrywałam się w ogień.

Cztery dni temu opuściliśmy Angel Valley. Carlos powoli wracał do zdrowia. Oddział pani major dołączył oficjalnie do naszego teamu ku radość chłopaków, zwłaszcza zakochanego po uszy Motorka.

Gdzieś za sobą wyczułam ruch i odwróciłam się. Carlos ciężko zwalił się na koc za moimi plecami.

- Miałeś nie chodzić! – upomniałam go.

- Wiem, wiem – rzucił przepraszająco. – Po prostu tak pięknie wyglądasz na tle ognia… Nie mogłem usiedzieć spokojnie w aucie, więc przyszedłem.

Wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął moich włosów.

- Kocham cię, Alice – powiedział po raz kolejny tego dnia; były to także jego pierwsze słowa, po tym jak obudził się z narkozy i zobaczył moją twarz.

- Już dziś to słyszałam. – Uśmiechnęłam się.

- Tak, wiem, po prostu odrabiam te wszystkie dni, kiedy ci tego nie mówiłem...

- To jeszcze daleka droga przed tobą…

Nachyliłam się nad nim i złożyłam pocałunek na jego wargach.

- Szczerze mówiąc – zagrzmiał gdzieś niedaleko głos Kosiarza – wolałem poprzednią sytuację: cisza i spokój, przyjacielskie stosunki. A teraz? Teraz co dzień dostajemy taką dawkę słodyczy, że aż zęby bolą!

- Nie narzekaj, szefie – ofuknęła go ze śmiechem Jill. – A może jesteś zazdrosny?

- Ja? Nigdy!

Uśmiechnęłam się do Carlosa. W blasku ognia dobrze widziałam jego przystojną twarz.

- Jestem napalony jak to drewno w ognisku – wyszeptał namiętnie.

Położyłam mu palec na ustach.

- Wiesz, że musimy zaczekać, aż zagoi ci się rana? Nie chcesz chyba, żeby poszły ci szwy, prawda?

- Pieprzyć szwy – rzucił i pociągnął mnie do siebie na koc. Roześmiałam się.

- Pieprzyć to będziemy się my, ale za dwa tygodnie!

- Chyba sobie ze mnie żartujesz!

Pokręciłam przecząco głową, ale Carlos i tak sięgnął wargami do mojej szyi i zaczął mnie pieścić.

- Za dwa tygodnie, cholera, kupa czasu… - Usłyszałam koło ucha. – Może powiem Moody'emu, żeby znowu wprowadził mnie w śpiączkę, co? Taką dwutygodniową?

- Aż tak lubisz spać? – Uśmiechnęłam się.

- Taki już ze mnie Śpiący Królewicz, moja piękna Alice.

- Nie da się ukryć.

Znowu złożyłam pocałunek na jego ustach.

- Kocham cię, Carlosie Olivero.

- Och, wiem, skarbie. Dobrze to wiem…

**KONIEC**

* * *

**  
Yay for CarlosAlice! Cudowna parka. Jeszcze nie raz będzie się pojawiać w moich fanfickach. Dziękuję za dobrnięcie z czytaniem aż tutaj! Pozdrawiam ciepło!**


End file.
